


It's Late and You're a Rookie

by loveforhockey



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crying, Discipline, Hurt/Comfort, Kneeling, M/M, Punishment, Rookie Year, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforhockey/pseuds/loveforhockey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was closer to 3 am when Gus came through the front door of the home Henrik had taken him into for his rookie year. After the game that evening, he had decided to go back with Justin to hang out at his place and lost track of time. Being as late (or early) as it was, it was a surprise to see Hank sitting on the living room couch, watching highlights of the tigers game, still awake and not happy.</p>
<p>Henrik won't allow Gus to stay out late at night in a dangerous city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Late and You're a Rookie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a reader. I had a lot of fun writing this and hope you enjoy it! Takes place Gus' rookie year, Abdelkader is 2 years older.

It was closer to 3 am when Gus came through the front door of the home Henrik had taken him into for his rookie year. After the game that evening, he had decided to go back with Justin to hang out at his place and lost track of time. Being as late (or early) as it was, it was a surprise to see Hank sitting on the living room couch, watching highlights of the tigers game, still awake and not happy.

“Where the hell have you been?” He barked as soon as Gus stepped over the threshold. Gus stopped where he was as Hank crossed the short distance to stand in front of him, arms crossed and brow furrowed. Shit. Gus was stunned into silence but managed to choke out a few words when he realized Hank was still waiting for an answer.

“I, um, Abby- after the game, I went to his place.” Gus said, feeling inevitably smaller by Hank starring him down. It was a surprise that it was so hard to talk, sure he had one beer, but there was about an ice rinks distance between his current state and tipsy. Something about how harsh Hank was being got to him, seeing Hank like this is about as rare as the Wings winning in a shoot-out

“Do you know what time it is? Its dangerous to be out this late, I though I’ve made that clear to you.” Hank pulled Gus into the living room by a hand on his arm and pushed him to his knees next his feet. 

“I was only at Justin’s. I thought that would be ok.” Gus squeaked out, starring intensely at his hands in his lap, not able to meet Hank’s eye.

“I don’t care where you were! It’s way to late for my rookie to be anywhere than here.” He paused for a second before grabbing Gus’ jaw in an iron grip and forcing his chin upwards roughly to meet his eyes. “Don’t tell me you were drinking.” Hank held Gus’ quivering gaze with his own piercing one.

“I wasn’t! I’m not drunk, I promise!” Gus squawked, aware that drinking would land him in the deepest shit of all. There was no way he would ever get away with something as serious as that, not that he planned to try. Hank released Gus’ jaw and let out a breath. Abby had more than one beer, but he wasn’t drunk either. They mostly just watched movies on his sweet new TV and had some late night teammate bonding time, which is exactly what he told Hank.

“Good. But you’re still going to be punished for staying out too late when I’ve made it very clear to you that you are to be home at a reasonable time, especially when we have practice the next day.”

“But I was at Justin’s. He has practice too.” Gus didn’t see how it was a problem, it’s not like he was running the streets of 8-mile or something. He was at his teammates house, a teammate who was very trusted and liked by Hank.

“Yes, but Abby has two more years under his belt than you do. He has his own place than functions under his own rules. You are still a rookie, and you’re my rookie. I will not allow you to be out until 3 in the morning, even if it’s just at a teammates’ place.” Hank said. “It is dangerous and you need to be well rested for practice in the morning.”

“That’s not fucking fair.” Gus grumbled. He didn’t see how two people on the exact same team had to live under such different rules.

“Watch your tone. It is very fair, seeing that Abby has already been a rookie and followed the exact same rules that you are, even though I don’t advise anyone to stay up when we have a practice the next day. But I will speak with him about keeping my rookie out so late. This will not happen again.” Hank said sternly. Great. Now he probably got Justin in trouble too.

“Screw, you.” Gus snapped, anger and emotion of being scolded getting the best of him.

Hank was silent for a moment before responding, “Stand up, kid.” Gus looked up questionably, because why would he need to stand when he had been kneeling? A hand on his elbow snapped him out of his meandering thoughts as he was pulled up and onto his feet. “Lower your pants and briefs.” Hank said sternly.

Gus was slow to do so, but sensed he was already in deep shit and didn’t want to make matters worse. He could feel the color rise to his face, turning his cheeks redder than their jerseys as he lowered his clothes. When his pants and briefs were tucked just below his bottom, Hank patted his thigh and ordered grimly, “C’mere. Over my lap, kid.” He lowered himself down so his belly rested on Hank’s thighs and his pale butt was on display. 

“What are you doing, Hank?” He choked out, in a much weaker tone than previously. He knew what was happening but needed Hank to confirm it.

“Giving you a spanking as punishment for your actions.” Hank answered, shifting Gus on his lap to make sure they both were comfortable. Gus sucked in a quick breath as Hank pulled his pants and briefs to rest mid thigh. Spanking was illegal in Sweden, but he had heard about it before, and it sure as hell didn’t sound like any fun. 

“I-Ive never been spanked before.” Gus said, barley above a whisper, scared of what was to come.

“Lie still and don’t squirm or kick at me, being difficult will earn you extra swats. If I ask you something, answer it.” Hank rubbed a hand up and down Gus’ back to soothe the shaking rookie as he spoke. 

Gus sucked in a harsh breath at the first stinging swat to his behind. Hank continued to rain down spanks, alternating sides of his ass and leaving a pink blaze in his tracks. Gus did his best to keep quiet and stifle his whimpers, like draped over your captain’s lap bare bottom wasn’t embarrassing enough.   
“I’ve told you before, Gus, I don’t want you out late at night. You knew that and disobeyed me, even if it was just a teammates house. I trust both Abby and you very much, but I don’t want you anywhere except safe at home this late.” Hank said, hitting the under sides and sit spots of Gus’ ass, causing him to let out a yelp.

“Yes, Z.” Gus felt the prickle of tears forming in his eyes and beginning to roll down his cheeks.

“Detroit can be a dangerous city and you still don’t know your way around very well. I don’t want my rookie getting hurt.” Despite his soft tone, Hanks slaps were anything but. Gus was sure his ass was bright pink as he lay a sobbing mess over Hank’s lap. “I don’t appreciate your tone, either. You know Abby is older than you and is under different rules because of that, even though he was once a rookie.”

Hank landed a few more hard spanks before pulling up Gus’ briefs and pants, causing him to let out a whimper from the friction on his blazing backside. “Shh, shh,” Hank soothed, rubbing up and down Gus’ back to quiet his sobs. When he began to quiet down, Hank coaxed him into a sitting position on his lap and pulled the shaking rookie close to his chest in an embracing hug.

“I don’t like doing this, Gus, but I was worried about you. I don’t want you to do that again, understand?” Hank asked softly. Gus nodded into Hank’s chest and proceeded to soak his shirt with tears.

“I-I’m sorry.” He choked out, muffled against Hank’s chest. 

“I know you are.” Hank pressed a soft kiss to Gus’ sweaty blond hair. “I’m sorry I had to spank you but you need to learn that it is unacceptable to stay out that late. I had no idea where you were and was really worried.” Guilt came over Gus, making him feel even worse for worrying someone who cared so much bout him. He clung to Hank and rested his head against his chest, taking in his embrace.

Hank let Gus stay like that, clinging to him and sitting on his lap, until he was pretty sure the rookie was asleep.

“Gus, it’s late, it’s time to go to bed ok?” He whispered.

“Ok.” Gus nodded drowsily but got up and allowed Hank to help him up the stairs and into his bedroom. After putting on pajamas, he crawled into the blankets that Hank had pulled back for him.

“I’m really sorry, Hank. I won’t do it again.” Gus squeaked. 

“I know. You’re forgiven. Try to get some sleep, ok kid? We still have practice tomorrow.” 

“I will.” Gus nodded.

“Goodnight, kid.” Hank said, pressing another soft kiss to Gus’ forehead before walking out of the room and flipping off the light.

Gus regretted what he did, wouldn’t of stayed out that late in the first place if he would have know how worried it would make Hank. It was nice to know someone cared that much about him.

 

It was no surprise that Gus was drowsy during practice the next day and had to be poked by numerous teammates in order to stay awake. Hank had a few words with Abdelkader on curfews for rookies and how as a teammate it was his responsibility to make sure those weren’t over stepped. During the drive back from the rink, Gus fell asleep slumped against the car window before they were even out of the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I have a few more ideas for stories but if you want me to write something drop it in the comments!


End file.
